Several methods are known for surgically grasping tissue using manipulators. Stability of grasping is commonly increased by roughening and toothing in several patterns to thereby increase the adhesion of contact surfaces of the manipulator. Depth of grasping is commonly increased by taking on a thread, using multiple manipulators applied in several steps, or stitching with a curved needle and tying to seal veins lying in deeper layers.
As technology has developed, there has been an increase in the need for manipulators which are capable of being used in tighter spaces and which are capable of being used in more difficult medical procedures. The application of manipulators in narrow spaces, such as in body cavities or through body orifices, is usually complicated and often requires the use of multiple manipulators applied in several steps, which increases the duration and complexity of a medical procedure, and thus the likelihood of complications.
There is a need to develop a manipulator that reduces the imperfections of known solutions, which is preferably easy and quick to apply, which is suitable for pulling in and grasping tissues with large surface and mass, and which is suitable for manipulation in deeper layers.